


Her scent

by Slytheirn123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Collars, F/M, Fill in the blanks if you want, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheirn123/pseuds/Slytheirn123
Summary: When Hermione Granger finds out she is an Omega she is prescribed pills to Mask her scent from Male alphas. But, the pills don't work on all Alphas. Including a certain Draco Malfoy......
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, OC WARNING - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	Her scent

"Ugh," The redhead sighed.  
"These pills taste horrible!"  
"Yeah..." Hermione said

"Hey 'Mione I dare you to not take your pills today."  
Hermione pondered for a second then said,  
"Alright, Ginny."

Then instead of sipping the glass of water in her hand she took the pill out of her mouth and put it back in her pill case.

After breakfast, she headed down to the charms classroom. As soon as she walked in she smelled many things. She checked the back of her pill case it read,

~WARNING: Not taking pills will also increase other smells. ESPECIALLY THE SMELL OF APHLAS~  
Great, I'm in a room full of alphas...Why did I agree to this..... She thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Then smelled him before she heard him. It was like a strong cologne mixed with pepper and pine.  
"Geez, Mudblood did you even take your pills today?"  
She turned her head to see Draco Malfoy who had slid next to her with a giant sneer on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy!"

"Oh, I think you know...'

At the end of class while Hermoine was putting her stuff away she found a note, "Meet me in the room of requirement" -Your alpha

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHMMMMMMM CLIFHANGER~~~~ though more is coming


End file.
